historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Rafik II of Ireland
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = Dublin, | burial_date = February 22, 1857 | burial_place = Dublin, Republic of Ireland | occupation = Soldier and leader | signature = Rafik II | religion = Muslim }} Rafik II (born Rafik Belghoul Francis; October 3, 1771 – February 22, 1857) was King of Ireland Form 1833 to his death. When he was younger he was born in Persia but moved to Ireland his mother was Irish and his dad was Persian he always had learned politics and decided to run for king of Ireland he got more votes then the rest and he became king and had met with the Persian king and they decided to be at war with each other and any Persian when that came into the country they where captured and send to a cell over 1000 Persians were captured or killed by Irish soldiers. "the day this empire falls will be the day that all people and all races will live in peace and their is no one that will live in terror and no one will have to worry about the daedra coming to attack ." after he had said this he had send supplies to allies The day that Rafik died he died for a girl he knew from years ago and he was trying to protect her from enemys knights and when Rafik. He had sent an army of knights into Africa to get gold and food supplies when the daedra had heard of this they had arrived to rafik and had his trust as Rafik had joined the daedra army and had help them to conquer the rest of china. Rafik and the daedra had been killing people for gold and food someone had to stop but when the daedra warrior start to cast spells and kills rafik had enough and start a war with the daedra and his allies had heard of this they help Rafik and his army so they decided to attack the daedra in what they call oblivion gates so when one pop up they charged in and destroyed the gate so it weakened the daedra defenses and Rafik and his allies had attack the daedra palace but had not gotten in cause of one daedra princes who was blocking their entrance into the palace and had held the palace with archers and warriors and mages. They kept them surrounded until reinforcements had arrived and charged from all ways and had gotten into the palace but one problems had be waiting only Rafik and his brother emperor Danny had their armor on and was faced with the daedra king and his 20 warriors of death. They had charge and killed his men and was faced the daedra king. They have attacked and killed the king after that had happened the Persians had become enemy with rafik and had threated to attack so he waited. Early Life Rafik was born on October 3, 1815 or 1771, Sword, Dublin, Ireland Empire. A oldier brother of Casimir Beauforte, King of the Polish (b. 1779 - d. 1855; COD: Stomach Cancer)...... Crown Prince of the Polish (under his brother) King of Ireland Polish-Austrian War Death of his younger brother, King Casimir I John Succession of King of Poland (1855-1885) After the death of his brother. He successed Rafik as "King of Poland"...... Illness and death his death was in Persia when he charged in with 10000 warriors and the Persian empire had sent more warriors and they were surrounded from everywhere and they try to fight their way out but it had failed so rafik was captured by the Persian prince arshAn he was the one who had rafik executed in Persia and when news hit back his older son had become king and had made war with Persia. References